


In love with a merc

by Girlwithstories



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Protective Parents, Romance, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, daddy/Wade, daughter/father moment, may Parker is spidermans daughter, may parker a spidergirl, naive may, upcoming smut, violent/wade, yellow and white box are in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithstories/pseuds/Girlwithstories
Summary: During the first few years in highschool, May Day Parker feels like a normal girl , though she may be spidergirl it's actually an easy life for her. she's now a senior, has a job at the Daily Bugle, has a brother who's a cop, her grades are aced, and most importantly, she's friends with the avengers, so...what can go wrong?! But one day when she roams around the beautiful streets in New York, she stumbles apon a red and black masked man who somewhat took her look as spidergirl. During the months she finds out that they may be more than just friends...





	1. New beginnings

May was fidgeting with her long sleeve, too much in thought about her brother Ben, who was now in the FBI. One part of her told her that he'd be fine but the other part was saying how he's just gonna get himself killed. During her thoughts she flinches when a hand rests on her shoulder, she looks up to find her friend, Steve Rogers smiling down at her. Really, Steve Rogers was more like a father figure to her..I mean, ever since her father passed away it was only her and her mother Mary Jane, So mostly May would stop by at the Stark tower and she would spend her hours there studying for an exam, training with Natasha and Clint or maybe reading one of those back stabbing magazines her job is making about spidergirl being the 'real' villain in the city...or just possibly watching Tony invent or fix a machine. "You okay may?" He asks with a concerned look before taking a seat next to May on the kitchen table. "Y-yeah, yes, sorta," May bites her lip. "Maybe, no." She looks at Steve who watches her expressions carefully, "Is there something wrong?" May shrugs and fidgets with her sleeve again-it was a habit of hers. "Ben made it in the FBI and starts training today." May says rather sadly. Why? She was happy at first-and besides, it was HER idea he'd do something with his life. "Well tell him congrats!" Steve smiles widely, Steve is good friends with Ben but that was only because Ben would come by and pick up May when she needed a ride...but sometimes Steve would invite May and Ben to eat dinner at the Stark tower with the others-that is, well, the avengers. Clint, Sam and Natasha are mostly the ones always eating with the younger two, Thor is mostly at Asgard and Bruce would skip dinner so he can finish some of his work down at the laboratory. "I will." May smiles before looking at the time on her phone watch-Tony gave it to her as a gift for her birthday last month on July. It had texting, calling, tracking (For safety reasons) and Bluetooth. "Oh crackers..." May stands up from the chair, she couldn't curse Infront of people-especially Steve Rogers Because if you did curse infront of him, he'd say "language," No matter where you are. Restroom, bedroom, kitchen-basically anywhere near Rogers he'd correct you. "I should get going, during this time spidey would be out of the open." She says as she grabs her backpack that was beside the chair and she slings it across her shoulder while starting to walk to the elevator. "Jarvis, take me to the main office." May says as the elevator opens right on time, she gets inside. "Yes, master Parker.." said the robotic computer. Steve slightly waves as the doors start to close and soon the elevator starts to go down


	2. Uh oh..am I introuble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May meets someone. Who is he and why Is this guy such an idiot?

May swung between Time Square, the Big Apple, and everywhere that belongs to the beautifully city called New York. She loved the way the wind blew past her mask and towards her face, the way she flew up in the air feeling free- as if she was a bird. She loved that. It made her feel...well, unique. As she roams down the streets, she sees excited spidey fans waving their hands or saying stuff like, "look it's spidergirl!", "wow I wonder what's under that mask of hers.." or "look at her go!" It was just too easy for her, she loved hearing things like that. As she webs to a stopping point she lands on a Taco Cabana roof top. She was hungry and she didn't get to eat all day since she was worried about Ben but now, she gonna go down there and eat a-'BANG!' Quickly, May lowered down to the floor and her spidey sense went off. Why didn't it go off sooner? As her heart speeds she quickly jumps off the roof to see people from Taco Cabana running out of the restaurant or just under the table or possibly on the floor covering their ears or head. "Now I'm gonna say this again, where is my damn order!?" Says a figure slamming his fist hard on the counter beside the register. The cashier is calm and speaks with a low but settled tone, "Im sorry sir but for the last time, right now we're actually out of jalapeño chicken fajitas..we have told you this three times now." The cashier looked like he was calm but, no, he was down to the point where he can poop his pants. He wasn't scared. He needed help. He needed spidergirl. As spidergirl steps inside the double glass doors, she takes a good look at the raging costumer. The man looked well built she must say, he had Katanas strapped across his back in an x shape, he has bullets and smoke bombs across his waist, his suit was black and red- was he a spidey fan? His suit was made out of some type of rubber coating spandex, his height- his heigh was like 6'2 at the max. "Uhm, what's going on here?" May says crossing her arms as she walk slowly towards the two. The man that was a raging storm snapped his head towards her, "Okay listen we don't need-" he froze. He stayed still for a moment and somehow his mask managed to make him look like he had wide eyes. The cashier breathes a heave of relief, May could have chuckled at that. "Uh oh...am I in trouble?" Says the masked man as he leans on the countertop as he crosses his arms. The cashier dashes towards the kitchen only to run out the back exit. "In a matter of fact, you possibly are." May smiles behind her mask. "I mean, you did just scare out the bageebers out of some citizens.." she shrugs only to get a laugh out of the man, "who uses 'bageebers' now a days? That is just AMAZING! A-And..." he starts laughing much more harder that he used to. He then grips onto his torso-his strong...Muscular torso-...AGH STOP! "It's jus so hilarious, you know!" May sighs as she rolls her eyes, "Listen Uhm...sir, I think its best you go find a better restaurant or pick something else to order." The man stays there staring at her until he says, "yes, I know what she said but it's not everyday I get to see such a beautiful ass.." May snaps, "EXCUSE ME!?" "Oh no sorry sweet cheeks I was talking to myself- you see, I have two boxes that are in my mind who talk about me. Ones pretty sick and bad ass but the other one tells me I need to follow the rules." He says with a bored tone. May looks a the guy dumbly before looking at the innocent victims trembling, crying or praying or just staying silent. "Come with me." May says as she starts walking out of the food place. She texts the police with an anonymous number on her phone watch telling them the incident, saying that spidergirl has it covered. As the two suited figures are out of sight, they're Ontop of a building, Oscorp? Probably, May didn't manage looking. "Listen why does it matter about that one type of food? There are different other places to be at so just...don't get mad about others who just so happened to have ran out of ...erm..." May starts gesturing her hands, wanting help about what he ordered. The man crosses his arms, "spicy jalapeño chicken fajita.." he corrected her. "Alright alright, you know what I mean. Just stay safe okay and don't hurt anyone..." May says. She starts to wonder if he's some type of hero...she's never seen him before. "Who are you.." she says finally after a long awkward silence with them staring down at eachother. The man stares at her for a long time, he didn't even flinch but neither did Parker. "Deadpool." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright look at that! 2 chapters in one day I'm so proud of myself...I'm probably gonna put more in this chapter later but for now I'll be on and off, editing the paragraphs so...stay tuned for more!


	3. Working with trouble..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May meets someone.....but she gets in trouble along the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMORROW IS FRIDAY!! But Ik I won't have questions...but it would be amazing if you guys put them down below :). Also, sorry it took so long...I'm trying my hardest finally being in the community with you guys...if you got any idea so with the story so far tell me cuz I love ideas. Alright i really tried making it long but I'm trying! Alright hope y'all enjoy:)))

Acouple of weeks later when May met Deadpool, a lot of things crossed her head; Why was he here in New York and why havent she figured out he was here in the first place? Maybe he's new. Maybe he's not. Was he a bad guy? Did he have a side kick? With these questions it was all up to the web. HA! Get it? Web? ...okay.  
When May had the time to research the man in the suit, she figured out a lot of stuff! He had cancer, had a deceased wife named shakla and a little girl named Eleanor but called her Ellie for short. Not a lot of information had occured for the wife and child but there was a heck a lot for Deadpool. Apparently, it didn't say who was under the red and black mask but they did give height and weight. (Not creepy at all, RIGHT?) They even had him in comics and in stores all around! Why didn't MAY notice this before?! She'd ask Tony and Steve but for now, it was best she'd work on her project for school in the subject, journalism and yearbook class.  
As May walked around the beautiful streets of York with her camera in hand, she admired the fresh beauty of the yellow and orange trees, the lights that now flickered for now it was getting dark out. She would go towards families and friends and ask if she can take a picture and send it to the article for their newspaper at school. She'd ask them a question and put that answer in the article for extra credit, "can you tell me what is precious about the people you love?" She'd say after taking the picture. If the people wanted to, she'd take pictures and email to them so they can have a good memory.  
As she walked home she saw a man with a black hoodie with dark blue jeans that were a bit dirty. He also had red converse that looked quite well on him she must say. He looked well build and musclular like a fighter. As dumb as it was, she'd like to take a picture of him. If he tried to harm her it wouldn't quite work- she is the amazing spidergirl after all. As she walked across the street towards him she could hear him talk to himself a bit but it wasnt anything weird. "Excuse me, Sir!" She said as she got nearer to the man. When she finally got his attention, he turned around and looked at her with a blank expression. May couldn't see him quite well with the shadow of the hoodie- and the now dark night. "Yes hi," she said with a smile as she tucked a piece of hair out of the way. "Is it alright if I can take a picture of you? It's for a project in school and if I don't get back a good grade I'm practically a goner." She said with a small laugh. He stayed quiet so May decided to still talk. "You see, its 60% of our grade and I just need one more picture to take and-"  
"No."  
May stayed quiet for a moment before she shakes her head and says, "I'm sorry what was that?" You can hear the quite faint of rejection in her voice.  
"I said no. Okay? What are you doing out here at night anyways kid?" He says with his arms crossed. May blinks in shock. Kid? Well excuse you! "Uhm...well, can't a girl just enjoy her night while taking pictures?" She says picking up a shoulder slightly. "And second of all, I happen to be 18 years old- basically an adult now." She says also crossings her arm, "what's your name anyways?". She gets a chuckle from the man. "Haven't your parents ever told you about 'stranger danger'?" He says with a smirk. May couldn't see it but she knew he was doing such a thing. "Yes they have." She says matter of factly. "And I'm actually quite good at it."  
"Mmm.." he says licking his bottom lip. "I don't think so."  
"Why not."  
"Well sweetheart as much as you've told me, you've asked a complete stranger for a picture, asked them for their name, don't you think that's any where creepy?" He says with dissatisfaction. Okay yeah, in all honestly this is super creepy asking a random stranger for their name and picture.  
"I'm sorry," May says as she places her hand on her forehead quite embarrassed. "I guess it's just that this is 60% of my grade and I'm interested in-" the man cuts her off, he leans down towards her. "Guys?" He smirks. She didn't see it but she's knew he did under the shadows. "No. I'm interested in journalism." She says. "Like pictures and article and-"  
"Blah blah blah.." he says making a puppet out of his hands while mimicking the words. "Enough yip yap. Okay listen kid-"  
"May!" May points out as she crosses her arms.  
"Right whatever.." he waves his hand in the air in a annoyed pose. "But maybe I can help." He says as He rubs his chin. "Okay, ever heard of Deadpool? I'm good friends with him and maybe you can get extra credit taking pictures of him or something."  
Mays mind went bizar! DEADPOOL?! As in, THEE DEADPOOL?! The man isn't wrong. With him as her project, May can get a higher score! But now May needs to be careful about where she meets up with him. Deadpool may find out her identity.."alright." May smiles. "Just give me a text and I'll text back if I'm not busy..." she then starts to dig inside her bag she has and in a pocket, she has cards with her job at the Daily Bugle giving people her first and last name with her gmail and home and work phone number. She hands it to him. "Just tell me when and where and soon because I-" the man raises a hand to her face sorta, telling her to shut it.  
"I gotcha ki-" he clears his throat. "M-May." He grabs the card that was still in her hand. "I'll tell pool you need him." He says turning on his heels. As he walks he says, "have a nice night ma'am!" Before walking off from the dark. May smiles as she starts to walk home.  
When May is not far, she gets a spider sense. She looks behind her shoulder to see 2 men softly talking while pacing towards her. With hesitation, may starts to walk faster. With that, the two men start to jog and when they did, May ran. She would fight them off if she couldn't but she's not in her suit. "HELP!" She screams. It was dark out. People might be asleep. She was scared for dear life. She wish she's stayed home eating caramel chocolate while watching the boy bachelor show. As she turns a corner the man managed to grab her elbow and pull. The other man pins her to the wall, he licks his canine tooth. "You just picked the worst night to go for a night walk girly.." he says in raspy voice. It wasn't bad but it was scratchy. May struggled in their grip as they pinned her much harder to the wall. It was really starting to hurt her back. The man that pinned her to the wall covered her mouth with his hand And as she screamed and made noise, hoping someone can hear her from the other wall, someone yells from the flat rooftop, "HEY MISTERS!" The two men and may look up seeing a shadow But you could make out the red fabric and the black boots and the katanas that we're on his back. wait katanas?! May only knew one guy that had katanas and such a strong body build. When the man let go of her mouth slowly walking back, Mays first word is let out. "Deadpool.." she says with a shocklingly happy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, remember to ask questions for Friday! I also need a name for the question fridays so if you got an idea, name some! If u don't know what we do on fridays plz tell me so oo can explain. ANOTHER THING, injust 5 days I have 23 hits! I'm actually really happy about that. Thank you guys so much! If u enjoy my stories just wait for more. BYEEE :D


	4. Your welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool saves may. Surprisingly she's happy to see him.

"Well hello there." He waves. You can see him smiling under the mask.

"Who the hell are you?" Says one of the 2 men.

"Who am I?" He says as he places his hand on his chest rather dramatically. "Who am I?!" He says rather loudly this time to the two men. "I thee great deadpool, aka, handsome man with spandex aka loud mouth aka merc with the mouth aka-"

"Okay we get it!" Says one of the men.

I just stand there staring at deadpool, "aren't you gonna save me?" May crossed her arms.

Deadpool raises his hand as if he wants May to stop talking. "Hold up." He says before raising his arm. May guessed he had a watch or something cuz then he started counting down.."4.....3....2...1! Okay, now I'll save ya pretty ass."

May rolls her eyes. Right, she forgot, he had a funny sense of humor.

He jumps Down on his feet and he takes out two of his Katanas and bam! His chaos began.

May backed up two steps. She would help him but she was a bystander of course. She wasn't spider girl at that moment.

One of the men, we will call him bob, he took out his gun and shot deadpool with bad aim but deadpool and his katana blocked the bullet and the bullet came back to bob and got his side near the stomach.

May winced. She hates the sound of the gun. She hated the sound of pain. She'd help the guy out but duh, she wouldn't.

The other man, May called him Kevin, charged towards deadpool with a knife and as stupid as Kevin was, he got hurt in a snap. Literally. Deadpool swiftly put his katanas away and grabbed the mans arm and twisted it before snapping it. The man yelled in pain as bob hissed at his own wound.

"Call police." Says deadpool rather in a deep but serious tone. Mays never seen this side of pool before...

May nodded hesitantly and dialed 911.

"Y-yes hello?" She started saying as the phone picked up. "There was a shooting." She says rather nervously as deadpool grabbed a marker? And he started drawing on bobs and Kevin's face. "No no I'm not injur- oh right, the address is..." May started searching where she was at when she got captured. "It's Brinckerhoff Avenue...yes. May Day Parker..okay thank you.." she then hangs up and looks up to see deadpool putting the marker away in one of his pockets.

"I think my work here is done." He says and shakes off the dust on his hands.

May stares at him. This was scary. But amazing!! But everyone knew spider girl was better and much more "amazing."

I guess deadpool saw her stare so he chuckles. "I know I'm attractive an' all but woah shouldn't we start with the 1st date first before we get all serious?" He crosses his arms.

May snapped out of it and shook her head. "Woah heck no. Listen, Im actually happy your here." May actually smiled.

Bob groaned in pain and looked up from where he's at. "You son of a-" he gets punched by deadpool and gets knocked out. Kevin was in shock and fell asleep when his arm snapped.

"Your welcome." Deadpool says as he walks towards May who steps back.

"I- you- I need to ask you some questions for my article for school...it's 60% of my grade an-"

Deadpool raises his hand to silence her before pointing at her. "Ahh I know you! Your that girl that i-" he stops himself. "I.....I er....your that news article person right?" He says placing his hands on his hips. "I've heard about you in news papers and stuff?" He says. It sounded like a question.

"I- well yes I work for the daily bugle." She smiled. "How'd you know?"

Deadpool shrugs as he leans on one of his legs- he looked like a model looking like that. "My friend mentioned you not too long ago. Said you had a project or somethin' like that crap."

May blinked. "Yes it is and I'm actually proud of my project thank you very much..."

Deadpool chuckled. "Meet me Douglaston Street okay? I'll help you out there."

I smile as I cross my arms. "How will I know you won't hurt me?"

Deadpool starts to walk away. "Sweetheart, I just saved your ass. If I wanted you dead you wouldn't be talking to me." He then turns the corner and he was gone.


	5. Get it together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be doing Wades POV and honestly, I'm hoping I'll do okay since I never have actually done deadpools side of the story ever. I mean, I'm so used to have my friends roleplay deadpool as I'm spider girl so....yep. Oh yea, 2 things. 
> 
> 1\. BOXES ARE HERE!  
> {yes!}  
> [whoop whoop]
> 
> 2\. Yes, I roleplay. If you ever want to rp anything tell me :)

Deadpools POV:

My stomach grumbles as I open my rather almost empty refrigerator. I yawn as I think back what happened awhile ago.

This girl around-

[OH CAN I TELL THEM THE STORY?!]

"HEY, can't you see I'M telling the story?!" I shout to yellow box.

[cmon please? The narrator hasn't introduced us ye-]

•~WOAH WAIT A MINUTE RIGHT THERE, iVE BEEN BUSY AND I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO BRING YOU GUYS UP!~• 

"GUYS, GUYS CAN YOU BOTH JUST SHUT IT ALREAD-"

{hey but what about me?! You didn't introduce me either!} piped up yellow box.

i pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'll take it from here.." i say and the boxes along with the narrator grumbles in agreement.

'Anyways, a girl around the age of 18 has randomly popped along and started a convo with me,' I start to think to myself. 'Something about a stupid project.' 

I grab a coldy before slamming the fridge shut before opening the tab and i pick up my mask halfway before taking a swig. "I find it funny I saved the same girls life- but as deadpool." 

{oh man you sly dog Wade!} cried yellow.

[for once, I can agree.] said white.

{HEY!} yellow said, quite offensive.

[wade, you do realize you didn't give her a specific date to help her on her project....right?] white said. It was true, deadpool forgot to give her a specific day to help out. He just gave her the address. 

I groan and I face palm. "Right.... right..." 

[WAIT! She gave you that card!] 

"Of course!" I shouted as i jogged towards my jacket that was on the floor in the living room. I remember placing the card in my pocket right when she gave it to me.

After a few seconds In what pocket it may be in, I check the card and it has her number. 

"Score.." I softly whisper to myself before grabbing my phone out of my pocket ready to dial her

{woah woah partner, don't you think it's a bit too early to talk to her now?}

[yes Wilson, if you text her now, she might think you're being needy or clingy after that fight with those men back at the alley.]

"Oh right." I say dumbly.

I place my phone back in my pocket and I go to the living room where I lay on my double couch and I rest my legs on the other side of the couch as I watch some Golden Girls before staring at the card that I left beside my sweater. "Something is up with that girl...I can feel it. In my di-"

{oooooh someone thinking about a certain someone?} said yellow box, in a rather high pitch tone.

"What?!" I say with almost a shriek. "Pft! NO!" I yell at the box. 

[wade, were you. We know when and what your thinking about.]

"Don't take it personal.." I mumble before taking a swig of beer. I make a grossed look before looking at the expirational date. "October 27, 2016!?" I yell with anger. 

I pause for a second before saying, "what day is it?"

[its October 28th]

I groan. "Great. 4 days this thing expired..." I raise the beer in the air looking at the sides.

{your such an idiot}

"Why?" 

[its 1 day that it expired. Cmon Wilson get yourself together!]

"Whatever.." I say in a low tone before standing up and walking towards the trash can where I dump my half empty of expired beer.

"Guys, that girl, she seems easy to play with." I realize before smirking, taking off my mask fully.

[your not thinking what I'm thinking are you...]

"Oh yeah.." I say in a rather husky but deadly voice. "I'm definitely thinking what your thinking.."


	6. Is this a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May waits and waits for a call and finally she does. But things take a turn rather quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m so so sorry it’s literally been a year since I left! I’m back and ready to continue with this story! Let’s get on with it!

May sighed as she layer on her bed, staring at her phone. It’s been days since the incident in the alley and she didn’t know when Deadpool wanted to meet up with her. He just gave her the address and left! Who does that? Oh yeah, Deadpool. Duh..  
May rubbed her face, before glancing at her alarm on the counter beside her bed. 10:50pm it read. Great. Her project was due on Monday and she only had just 2 more days until the due date. Great!   
May sat up and walked to her restroom to shower and get ready for bed. She washed her teeth and brushed her hair once she finished. As she opened the restroom door, she heard a sound coming from her room. She didn’t think of anything at first until she bolted out of the room, running as fast as she can before flying onto her bed, stomach first before grabbing her phone and answering it. She stayed quiet. 

“Hello?” Said the other end of the phone.

May snapped back quickly, “y-yes! Hi! Sorry I’m here!” She said. 

There was a chuckle coming from the soft, rough voice. “Are you.......May...MayDay Parker?” Said the other end of the line. It sounded as if he was reading something. Oh my gosh! This MUST be Deadpool! 

“Y-yes! That’s me! The girl you saved? This IS deadpool....isn’t it?” May Said, quite unsure.

“Yes that’s me.” Said pool. He seemed more calm and chill than being in person.

Ma grabbed a notebook and pen and put Deadpool on speaker. “So you have given me the address but, can I have a date?”

There was a quiet end to the other line.

“Sir?”

There was a pause before pool spoke up. “Yes, I’m here. And a date? Don’t you think that’s too early?” He said, in a serious tone.

May facepalmed and looked at her phone. “The date for pictures, pool.” She said rather annoyed.

“OOOH YEAAA!” Pool Said, finally realizing what she actually met.

“Yes. So uhm..can I have the date?” 

There was another pause before he said, “sure. Tomorrow, and I’m the rooftop of (I’m not really a person who knows New York so I’m just gonna say) blah blah.” 

“Alright cool. Thank you so much mr Pool for this. You don’t realize if I don’t turn thi-“ 

“Hey!” He cut her off short. “You’re welcome.” 

“And.....and I wanted to also say thank you for that incident.”

Pool stayed quiet before saying, “You’re welcome...”


	7. The interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool And May finally meet up and they start to take pictures but things start to take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t been on! I’m just super busy with school and I’ve just been caught up with everything in my life. I’ll be here!

May walked towards the street Deadpool had told her to go. She never knew the place but once she got to the address, she was in a dark alley.   
She almost shrieked when a rat ran across her toes and squeezed inside a hole in the brick wall.   
May breathed heavily, already getting the chills of the alley. She hated the alley! She hated it with a passion. Tons of things would happen in the alley. Fights, murders.....  
She glanced down to a used condom beside the dumpster. She groaned. She couldn’t forget.....the ‘S’ word. She didn’t like to use the ‘S’ word.

“HEY!” Shouted someone from above.

May almost screamed as she backed up against the wall. Her hair was a mess from jumping and freaking out. She looked up to see the man in the black and red spandex. 

“Thank goodness it’s just you..” may said with a breath of relief. She fixed her hair and got off the wall. 

Deadpool jumped off and landed in a almost super hero pose. She rolled her eyes.

“Damnit!” He cursed before shaking off the dust on his ripped arms.

May blinked at his emotion. 

“So close..” he chuckled. “Oh cmon it wasn’t that bad!” He said looking up. May looked at him with confusion. He looked back down at her. “Oh hey miss pretty lady.” He said taking out his arms. “Names Spider-Man.” He said. You can tell he was smiling under the mask. He laughed when he saw the annoyed look on the girls face. “Juuuuuust kiddin’” He said. “My real names Deadpool.” 

May took deep breathes before she smiled and took his hand with a grip and shook his hand. She quickly released the grip and shook his hand how a lady would.

“Woah nice grip, girl.” He said. 

May let go of his hand and read through her notebook she was holding with her right arm. “Right.........so uhm let’s see...” she said looking through her notes. “Imma ask you a few questions and you have to give me your honest opinions and then I’ll take your shoot and then we’ll be done.” She said smiling and looking up at him.

“Woah wait-“ He said raising his hands. “You want me to....have a shoot?”

“No I mean as in...a photo. To take you’re photo.”

“AAAAAH I see...” He said dumbly. “Sorry.” He said before leaning on the wall behind him. “Alright. Give me your questions.” 

May smiled and did what he said.

A few questions later Deadpool yawned. “Is this it miss?”

May looked at her notes trying to see if she had any more questions. “What do you think about the spidergirl roaming around the city? Do you think she’s meant to protect the citizens of New York?”

Deadpool stayed quiet. “Hm..” he said trying to think. “Honestly I would bang.” He laughed. That made may stare at him with complete shock and when he saw the look on her face, he cleared his throat and said, “don’t put that.” He said rather quickly. “She’s....well,” He then places his hands on his hips. “She’s amazing that’s for sure.” He smiled up towards the sky. 

May smiled and started to take his notes.

“She’s a good hero to us all and without her, who would protect the city? I mean, well yea, there’s Stark and Rogers......and the rest of the team but besides the point, she’s there for all of us.” He said.

May really wanted to pat herself behind the back Cuz of the outstanding performances she does for the city. She was kind surprised to hear his answer about her in all honesty.

“But sometimes I just wanna grab her and just let her feel things she never thought she could feel.”

And with that, may pressed so hard on the pencil she broke the led. Pool realized this and looked at her. “You ok miss?” He said with concern.

May just nodded and reheard the last of his answer back in her head. “I-I’m fine.” She laughed. “Sorry I’m just..” She then pinched the bridge of her nose. “Is that it? I can finish off the rest of your answer in my head.”

Deadpool nodded and tried to think. “Well I’m supposed to keep track of her and kill her but hey, let’s keep that to ourselves shall we...” He then walked towards her, making her back up against the wall. “And if I find out that you told on me....your little snitch ass is gonna get hurt..” he said with such a serious and raspy tone. May stared into his white pupils of his mask. What was behind that mask? May only nodded. 

Her hands shook and she only said softly, “h-how about a picture...?”

Deadpool glanced at her camera that Hung over her neck. He smiled under the mask. “Oo sounds fun!” He said. He was back to his normal self. 

May took a few shots of him. He would look cool in some pics, some pics he seemed intimidating and some pics he would look scary. She would have to atleast choose one pic for the article she had to do for the newspaper. When she was done she stretched and looked at the time. 7:35pm. “Welp...” she yawned. “It was amazing to have an interview with you but I better be going...” she said. Deadpool whined a bit. “Awe what! Weren’t we having fun?” He said wrapping an arm around her. 

“Y-yea of course it’s fun but I gotta go. I’m busy.” She said ducking so he wouldn’t hold onto her anymore. She started to walk away.

“Hey if you see spidey, tell her I said hi!!” He called out. “Tell her to meet me some time!”

“Of course!” She yelled back before mumbling under her breath. “Imma make sure she doesn’t....” she said. It was only the sake of her safety after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first story on ao3 and I just really really hope you enjoy my stories...I read a lot of fanfiction and really, this just really inspired me so If you still want to read my stories go ahead and comment that you want more. Every Friday I'll make a question and answer story for may and Wade and the other characters so don't forget to ask a question! Also, my first chapter is not that long but in the next chapter I'll make sure it's long. Alright, thanks guys!


End file.
